Chapter 08: Get Me Out of Here
It's Sunday, the Baek parents are thinking to go out with their children. The father says that it's quite chilly outside and Joseph might catch a cold if they go out. He then asks where Ma Ri is. The mother says the she made a joke this morning on Ma Ri, telling her that that she was late on her class which made Ma Ri ran off to her school . Both the parents are laughing off about it. Ma Ri then came back from school and is frustrated that her mother deceives her again. When the Baek family gathers on the living to watch the TV, the mother asks Ma Ri if she is going to Na Bi's cafe. Ma Ri replies that she'll go to because she wants to help out even a little bit for her family since her father doesn't have a stable job yet. Ma Ri then asks his father on when is he going to have a job, she says that her father should not do any physical labors or get hired at a small company. Her mother says that they might move again someday so it's not wise for Ma Ri's father to have a stable job. Ma Ri got upset and ask her parents on how long are they going to live like that. She says that she's tired from always moving in different places. She asks her parents if they can just stay on that place for a while and live normally like the other people. ::::: Jung Jae Min is playing basketball with his friend Huh Beom Sung. Beom Sung is surprise that his friend didn't hate a girl for a first time. Jae Min then reason out that Ma Ri is a very strange person who doesn't act like the other normal people. Beom Sung advises him that if Jae Min really likes Ma Ri then he should ignore her flaws and understands her because he love her. Jae Min says that he doesn't believe in those nonsense. Beom Song became curious on who made his friend like that and tells Jae Min that he wants to see Ma Ri someday. That afternoon at Na Bi's cafe, Jae Min meets up with his mom, Oh Ro Rah. His mom invites him to join the band club that she made at school. She says that Jae Min can teach the other members how to play instruments and other stuff. Jae Min declines her invitation and says that he doesn't want to join because his mom asks him to. Ro Rah is surprised and says that it's about time that Jae Min should stop acting cold to her. She gets up on her chair and kneels in front of Jae Min asking for forgiveness. Jae Min says that he can tell that Ro Rah is just acting and walks out of her. Ro Rah then looks up on Jae Min's back and wonders where he takes after his stubborness. Jae Min is leaving the cafe when he suddenly hears a music. He looks at the stage and sees Ma Ri singing while playing the guitar. ::::::: Navigation Category:Chapters